


Don't Ever Leave Me

by Private0201



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/Private0201
Summary: Taking from Sea Patrol episode, when Rocky offered himself to search for the rattle, he didn't realize something bad will happen to him.





	Don't Ever Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Wont Leave You, EVER.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263292) by [Bootsrcool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool). 



> Yep, this is inspired from Bootsrcool's work! And it actually made me cry so much ;;;;;;;
> 
> Yeah, I also carry the way Zuma speaks R AKA. Speech Impediment thing. So pardon me if you see some kind of weird words coming from his mouth lmao
> 
> This is as an apology for 'holding' the "Running Through Time" fic. I'm terribly sorry, people! ;;;

"The baby octopus is following the rattling noise!" Ryder kept on shaking the rattle. "Please keep him up, Mayor Humdinger!"

"I-I'm trying! Get this thing away from me!" He accidentally slapped the rattle away. "Oh no!" He looked at the flying rattle.

The rattle bounced from a chair into the water. Hearing a splashing noise, momma octopus followed that noise. At the same time, she 'buried' the rattle with the sands, making it invisible.

"Oh great." Mayor Humdinger sighed. "This baby won't gonna get off from me now."

"You shouldn't have slapped the rattle away, Mayor Humdinger!" Mayor Goodway moaned.

"We have to look for it! But how?" Chase asked.

 

"I can look for it!"

 

All of them looked around, and they saw Rocky ready with his metal detector.

"Using my metal detector, I can look for the baby rattle!" Rocky offered himself.

"W-Wocky! Did you wealize what awe you going to do!?" Zuma was the very first who disagreed with Rocky's offer.

"I do. I understand. And, sacrificing for the sake of everyone is what I'm willing to do, Zuma." Rocky nodded.

"Rocky, you sure? You... have to swim, and you have to get wet for this!" Ryder also asked.

"Ryder, if this will help the baby octopus, and saves the party, I'm ready." Rocky took a deep breath. "I know. Myself is scared, to be honest, with my own decision. But, I don't care, for this time." He exhaled.

"B-but..." Zuma rendered speechless.

"It's fine, Zoomy." Rocky rubbed Zuma's cheek. "I'll promise I'll get back before my air runs out. My lung capacity is not as big as yours, but I'll try to hold on as long as I can."

Everyone looked surprised with Rocky's decision, but they can't do anything.

"Well... if that's what you want, Rocky. Go ahead, be careful." Ryder shrugged. "Anyway, I saw the rattle fell over there." Ryder pointed to a spot that's quite far from the shore.

"That's so faw!" Said Zuma. "C-can I just be the one who--"

"Zuma, I can't detach this metal detector. It's okay, it's alright." Rocky reassured Zuma once more.

"...fine, then... be caweful..." Zuma whimpered.

"I'm going in!" Rocky jumped into the water and started swimming.

"Wet... wet... I don't want to get wet... but I have to...!" Rocky mumbled. After reaching the mentioned spot, Rocky dived in.

"I better remain calm, or else I might lose too many air... but I'm not sure if my lung would hold longer than a minute..." Rocky thought to himself and started scanning the ground.

Exactly 50 seconds after he dived, his metal detector beeped louder than usual.

"Found it! B-but..." Rocky started to lose too many air and so was his consciousness. "Dig it!" Rocky thought to himself and started digging.

It took a while for him to found the rattle. After he found it, he quickly grabbed it.

"Uh oh..." Rocky couldn't hold his breathe anymore. He fainted under the water while holding the rattle on his chest. "Zuma... help..."

* * *

 

"It's been a minute, and Rocky hasn't returned yet!" Rubble looked around.

"I... don't want to have that though, actually... but..." Skye frowned.

"Ryder, this might be bad." Chase gulped.

"Is he...!?" Marshall started panicking.

"WOCKY!" Zuma couldn't hold himself anymore and started jumping onto the water. "I HEAW YOU! I'LL GET YOU!"

"Zuma, wait!" Ryder tried to stop Zuma, but he swam too fast and dived in a matter of second.

"I heaw youw calling...! You awe asking fow a help...!" All Zuma can thought about made him dive faster.

He saw Rocky's body floating around. Rocky looked really limp, like he had no bone at all. Zuma saw Rocky hugged the rattle close to his chest.

"Oh no!" Zuma bit Rocky's vest and started swimming back to the surface. "I need to get you back... now...!"

Zuma jumped from the surface along with Rocky on his teeth. He swam to the shore as quick as he can.

"Wyder! He...! He...!" Zuma couldn't hold his tears. "I TOLD YOU, WOCKY! YOU AWE WEALLY STUBBOWN!" Zuma cried.

"Zuma, calm down! We need to give him some medical help first, now!" Ryder took the rattle from Rocky's crossed arms. "Chase, Rubble, Skye, handle the octopus. Lead the baby octopus back into safety with the rattle, and make sure its momma knows that her baby is returning home! Marshall, help me with Rocky now!" Ryder gave the rattle to Chase.

"We can handle it! Good luck with Rocky!" Chase, Rubble, and Skye took the rattle and ran to the momma octopus.

"I told you, Wocky... I told you... you awe still too weak..."

* * *

 

"...where..." the grey pup moaned. "...where am I..." he tried to regain his consciousness.

"He's awake!" He could hear some voices. "Zuma, Rocky's awake!" Hearing his brother's name mentioned, Rocky opened his eyes slowly.

"Wh... where am I, guys?" Rocky looked around and saw his friends. He laid on a bed, and it looked like they are at Beach Tower's Health Unit room.

"You were taken back to the tower by us, Rocky. Zuma saved you when he... 'hear' you calling his name and asking for help." Chase explained. "You okay, pal?"

"Yeah... I guess... that was really scary, actually... I was thinking that would be the end of me, but I promised to Zuma I would return, so... All I did was hugging the rattle with me and hoping some one would save me." Rocky scratched his head.

"Zuma was terribly scared, Rocky. I believe he won't let you get near with water for several months, now." Marshall giggled slowly.

"Ah, my fault. I didn't calculate that accurately, I guess..." Rocky only grinned.

"But, seriously. Despite the fact you saved the day, but if we have to lose you, that would mean we lost this mission." Rubble frowned. "I mean, we do sacrifices, but, if we have to lose a member, I'm not letting that happening."

"Sorry, guys. I know, I was reckless..." Rocky coughed. "At least things are okay, now."

"Not yet, you still have to recover and that's obviously not okay." Skye put her paw on the bed. "Take a rest, Rocky. We... still have to be lifeguard at the outside. Chase, Rubble, we need to go. Let Marshall take care of him." Skye nudged both Chase and Rubble.

"Yeah, I forgot. We better get going." Rubble quit the room, along with Skye behind him.

"Marshie, take care of him, alright?" Chase tapped Marshall's shoulder and also went out.

"Sure, big bro. Anyway, Zuma was traumatized." Marshall spoke to Rocky.

"Trauma?" Rocky tiled his head.

"Yep. He saw you floating under the sea, and that scared him to death. He thought you were actually dead, but then Ryder said that you were only fainted, and that kinda stopped his ever-flowing tears. I saw it from his eyes... he looked so scared, I even hear him muttering something like, 'please don't leave me yet, I'm not ready to lose you now', I guess? Poor Zuma." Marshall explained.

"Eh... I see then. Anyway, thanks, guys, for saving me." Rocky laid himself back on the bed.

"Thank Zuma first. Without him, we might not know you actually drowned instead of still looking for the rattle." Marshall smiled. "Heck, I'm jealous of you, actually. I mean, yeah, I'm the younger brother, but seeing how protective and worrywart Zuma was... it really reminds me of Chase, but... you two are... somehow unique..."

"Aw, Marshall. You two also made me jealous sometimes! It's fine. We have our own loving style, and we sure know that our brother do like them." Rocky giggled. "Chase loves the way you do things like PDA, and Zuma loves the way how I treat him like a really spoiled brother."

"You're not wrong, though. We have our own style..."

* * *

 

"Wocky...?" The door was opened.

"Hey, Zuma. Come here." Rocky offered a place next to his bed.

Zuma climbed on the bed and hugged Rocky immediately.

"Wocky... you awe stupid, you know that?" Zuma's let out a muffled cry.

"I know, sorry. I might have traumatized you, but don't stop teaching me to fight my fear, okay?" Rocky patted Zuma's back.

"I told you, didn't I..." Zuma kept on crying at Rocky's hug.

"Shh, don't cry, Zoom. Things are okay now, and as long you want to train me for me to hold my breathe longer, then it shouldn't be a problem." Rocky ruffled his brother's head.

Zuma went silent. All they can hear was Zuma's muffled crying that wet Rocky's fur.

"Shh, hug me as tight as you wan-- but not that tight!" Rocky groaned in pain.

"S-sowwy..." Zuma loosen his hug.

"I'm still alive, and that should be the best thing to be known, right?" Rocky giggled.

"...I don't know, Wocky. I'm scawed now." Zuma whimpered.

"No need to. I've faced my fears, and you will, too." Rocky nuzzled Zuma's eyes which looked swollen because crying too much.

"Maybe..." Zuma sighed. "Don't do that anymowe..."

"I can't promise, but, promise me that you will get me out of the water if things went wrong." Rocky smiled. "Get that sad tears of you away, dear."

"I will, Wocky..."

_**"I will..."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia: This story was written around 8 hours ago (since this is posted) (6 AM GMT+7) but I just managed to post it now because the author fell asleep HAHAHAHA
> 
> I really need more stuff of these two so much, you know ;; Chase and Marshall got their portion, but we need to give these two lotsa loves too ;;;;
> 
> I'm not really sure what else to be said, this story is just... it really breaks me ;;;
> 
> And oh, that "Zoomy" and "Zoom" nickname, I got them from AO3 Writer group at Facebook! I really owe them a lot for telling me things like "Big bro" and "Young bro" didn't really work here, but they call each other with nickname instead.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> -Paw Patrol belongs to Spin Animation and Copyright belongs to Nick Jr.. I didn't have any intention to get personal profit from this fan fiction.


End file.
